The Darkness Within
by Seraphim Omega
Summary: What Will Happen when raven and daffney are alone in a locker-room backstage in tna,one of them having been told they make a good couple ?


_The Darkness Within Chapter 1-a TNA fan-fic by turbo duelling champion,Kieyz._

_Rating:Mature as hell (Contains use of hardcore weapons like kendo sticks,and scenes of rape)_

_Pairing:Raven and Daffney (Slight raven and lauren)_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own tna,raven,daffney or any of the other tna trademarked things found in this fiction-all I own is the plot,and the time to write these things._

_Plot and Thanks:_

_Thanks to my friend,Angel,who requested this fic be written-it's a hard task for me to do something im not used to,and I love a good challenge,so here it is for you-the plot ?-raven and daffney are backstage one day,and lauren brooke suggests they look like a couple-daffney likes that idea,as does raven-who makes it his dark mission to seduce and have daffney as his own-will he succeed ?_

_We are backstage at TNA Impact !,and blonde haired interviewer Lauren Brooke is looking for the people she was meant to interview at that time,raven and daffney-raven was to team with daffney at this Sunday's Bound For Glory PPV to take on the team of abyss and Lacey Von Erich in a mixed monsters ball was looking around the locker-rooms,and heard a ruckus coming from Lacey Von Erich's room,so she opened the door and saw that Raven was beating a tied up lacey Von Erich with a kendo stick,and daffney was sitting there,watching,laughing._

"_hey !-Stop that !"_

_Lauren screamed as she saw raven beat a poor,helpless Lacey was beaten with that kendo stick,her muffled screams only seemingly driving on raven to hit her more._

"_you deserve everyone of these hits you bimbo-you decided to help abyss to take us down,you could have just stayed with your bimbo friends but no,you had to suddenly become the hero and save him-well now your gonna regret it missy"_

_Raven whacks her once more,this time with a lot of force,across the chest,leaving her crying when he takes off the gag they had put in her mouth._

"_you sick fucks !-I don't deserve this,I was just trying to help a friend who'd helped me…"_

_She was silenced by daffney,who had crawled over to her,and had put her finger to her lips,then spoke in a dark voice_

"_shusssssh little missy bimbo,your not allowed to talk here,this is our lair,mine and raven's !-you have to be punished some more,and the only way to teach you a lesson is to make you experience something you wont like,and wont ever want again"_

_Daffney picked up lacey von erich and held her against the wall,meanwhile raven had scared lauren outside,and had followed her to the parking lot._

"_you came to ask us something lauren,and if you run away you cant ask us can you you dumb blonde-so why don't you stop running and ask me what you came to say ?"_

_Raven had cornered a frightned lauren by a parked limousine,and,scared she spat out_

"_I was going to say you 2 look like a good couple,it's been going around the internet that people think you and daffney are an item"_

"_hmmm,really ?-me and daffney you say ?-interesting,very interesting indeed-now,stay where you are-you interfered in mine and daffney's fun,im not done with you yet lauren"_

_Lauren couldn't go anywhere-this freak had cornered her,and she noticed he had that rope over his shoulder,and also had something in his pocket-he produced an pocket knife,which caused lauren to scream-for all she knew,he might try and kill her with that thing-boy was she wrong-raven cornered her in the confined space she was in thanks to the limo,and held her against the wall,and then used the knife to cut off her clothes,leaving lauren standing there,crying,naked as the day god had made her._

"_please,don't do this raven-please,don't"_

"_you've been a bad girl lauren,and bad girls need to be punished"_

"_noooo,please noo…"_

_She was too late,raven had already began to snog her,making more tears fall down eyes,raven also groping at lauren's breasts,making her moan ever so slightly,but that was all that raven had to hear from her-he knew that she was enjoying it-she may not want this to happen,but she cant help but enjoy it as it does._

"_mmmm,for a blonde bimbo you sure don't seem as dumb as that von erich woman did lauren-she was too easy to capture,at least you ran from me,but I always,always get my prey-quoth the raven,nevermore !"_

_Raven could sense that lauren was not far off from peaking,it never did take him long to work over blondes-they were all the same to him,easily submissive,all of them wanting some instant gratification-and lauren here wasn't much different-she was smarter then the others,but still exactly like them in so many ways._

_Raven unzipped his jeans and slid down his boxers,and then began thrusting into lauren's wet pussy,making her scream in both agony and pleasure-she was getting raped here,and yet for some reason,she was enjoying it-she was scared and confused,and it didn't take long for her to peak and an orgasam wash through her body,raven smirking,then letting the naked lauren fall to the ground,crying,as she was to exhausted to be able to stay standing-raven on the other hand smirked,pulled his boxers up,zipped up his jeans and walked off in the direction of his and daffney's locker-room,wondering what he would find her doing there to miss von erich._

_-Back at the locker-room-_

_Daffney was whacking Lacey Von Erich with what seemed like sting's black metal baseball bat,then pushed her out of the door of laughed maniaclly-we can see other hardcore weapons scattered around the floor,including thumbtacs,kendo sticks,a baton and others_

"_teach you to mess with us blondie !-your not gonna win this Sunday !-we are !-me and raven are gonna-raven ?"_

"_hello again daffney,I taught that lauren woman not to spoil our fun in the future-and I see you did what you do best to lacey von erich-very well done daffney-raven is pleased"_

_Raven was very pleased with the carnage that had been caused so far,and now that he was alone here with daffney,he'd follow through on what lauren had said about them being a couple-oh yes,this was going to be fun._

_End Of Chapter 1_


End file.
